¿Quien ha hablado de amor?
by brico4899
Summary: El equipo va a hacer una visita a Laboratorios STAR y Barry se da cuenta de algo sobre Leonard.


**Simplemente una historia corta y divertida que se me ha ocurrido**

La misión estaba yendo bastante bien. El equipo aun no había sido capaz de matar a Savage, pero si que habían frustrado muchos de sus planes a lo largo de la historia y eso hizo que su poder en el futuro disminuyese considerablemente.

Como agradecimiento por el trabajo que habían hecho, Rip Hunter dio instrucciones a Guideon para que les llevase de vuelta a 2016 y así el equipo podría pasar unos días con sus familiares, y amigos, antes de volver a la misión.

Puesto que todo el equipo Arrow estaba en Central City, haciendo una visita a Barry y los demás, fueron directamente allí.

Todos se alegraron mucho de volver a ver a sus amigos, aunque hubo un momento algo tenso cuando Snart y Mick entraron en el laboratorio y Joe sacó su arma, y les gritó que no se moviesen, mientras que Thea y Laurel parecían dispuestas a lanzarse encima de ellos si hacían un movimiento en falso. Oliver y Barry también estaban alerta, pero más relajados ya que ellos sabían que la pareja de delincuentes formaban parte del equipo Leyendas.

"A ver, a ver, que haya paz" Dijo Leonard, intentando calmar la situación "No hay necesidad de ponerse así, ahora mismo estamos en el equipo de los buenos"

"¿De verdad esperas que nos creamos eso?" Preguntó Joe.

"Sinceramente no" Dijo Mick "Hay días en los que yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo"

"Detective West" Intervino Stein, viendo que las cosas estaban apunto de salirse de control "Me veo en la obligación de pedirle que baje esa arma. Soy consciente de las cosas que han hecho en el pasado, y no las apruebo en absoluto, pero estos hombres han sido de gran ayuda para el equipo en mucha ocasiones y no podemos permitir que los arreste"

Joe bajó el arma a regañadientes, pero seguia sin fiarse de Leonard y Mick, y tampoco lo hacían Laurel y Thea.

Después de ese incomodo momento todos volvieron a calmarse. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Thea y Felicity fueron a tomar unas copas al bar, para ponerse al día los unos a los otros, y se llevaron a Iris y Caitlin con ellos, mientras los demás se quedaban en el laboratorio.

"Entonces" Empezó Barry mirando con suspicacia a Snart "¿No tienes nada que contarme?"

Leonard suspiró frustrado "Tan solo voy a decir esto una vez, Allen, no soy un héroe"

"Ya, ya, lo que tú digas" Se burló Barry "Pero no estaba hablando de eso. Me preguntaba si habías conocido a alguien interesante durante esta misión"

Leonard le miró con sospecha "He estado viajando en el tiempo. No es exactamente el mejor escenario para conocer gente"

"Exceptuando a la ninja rubia que vive con nosotros" Dijo Mick.

"LO SABÍA" Gritaron Cisco y Barry al mismo tiempo. Ambos habían notado las miradas que Snart le lanzaba a Sara.

"No empecemos otra vez" Se quejó Leonard.

Mick se encogió de hombros "¿Que pasa? Tan solo digo que es evidente que estás colado por ella"

"¿Quien está colado por quien?" Preguntó Ray entrando en la sala, con Jax.

"Snart por Sara" Aclaró Barry.

"Yo no estoy..."

"Pues claro que lo estas" Le interrumpió, en esta ocasión Jax "Creo que resulta evidente para todo el mundo menos para ella, yo que tú la invitaría a salir pronto"

"Si, seamos sinceros, jamás podrías conseguir a una chica mejor que ella" Añadió Ray.

"Juro por dios que si no os calláis, os mato aquí mismo" Les amenazó Leonard frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Vamos, jefe, no puedes negar que la rubia te vuelve loco" Dijo Mick "Todos vimos lo mucho que te preocupas por ella tras lo de Rusia"

"¿Que pasó en Rusia?" Preguntó Cisco.

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" Gruñó Leonard.

"Oh, ahora si que necesito saberlo"

"¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?"

Leonard se quejó mientras todos los demás sonreían maliciosamente. Sara estaba parada en la puerta y los miraba a todos con expresión curiosa.

"Nada, tan solo estamos intentando que Snart admita que está locamente enamorado de ti" Dijo Cisco alegremente "Parece estar apunto de derrumbarse así que misión cumplida"

Leonard se llevó ambas manos a la frente "Esta tiene que ser la conversación más absurda y humillante que he tenido en toda mi vida"

"Es posible" Estuvo de acuerdo Mick "Por el momento vamos a dejaros solos para que habléis un rato" Le guiñó un ojo a Sara al pasar a su lado "Es todo tuyo"

En cuanto estuvieron solos Sara miró a Leonard con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios "Son como niños"

"Pero son nuestros niños" Se río Leonard.

"Si. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de decidles que llevamos saliendo más de dos meses?"


End file.
